fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gomez Pan part 2: Meet the Weirdies Collaboration
LONDON 2009 All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Weirdies Collaboration. And Gomez Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Momoka Aizawa. At the house, there was a teenage Japanese girl with purple hair, bluish-green eyes, a five-colored star hair clip, an elegant magenta gown, a white petticoat and bloomers, a teal necklace, and red ballet shoes, plus a pair of purple glasses. Her name was Momoka, and she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror as she called out, "Mike, please hurry! We mustn't be late for the prom, you know." Momoka believed that Gomez Pan was the spirit of youth. Mike the Karaoke Robot... At the other room, a teenage boy with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing only a white dress shirt, light blue pants, and matching shoes, was looking for his cuff links, as he frowned. He's Mike the Karaoke Robot. He called out, "Momoka, unless I find my cuff links, we don't *go* to the prom." He opened the top drawer of a dresser and looked in, and then the bottom drawer. "And if we don't go to the prom, I can never show my face on stage again, And if I can never show-" He got up and banged his head on the open top drawer and shouted in pain. "OUCH!" He hopped around while holding his head. Well, Mike was a practical teenager. The boys, however, Mr. Small and Glasses Crow, believed Gomez Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games. At the room, two boys playing with wooden swords and one hanger. One is a 7-year-old boy with orange hair and eyes. And he wore an orange nightshirt, matching night leggings, orange-yellow socks, brown slippers, and a dark-orange bandana around his head. His name was Scotty (Mr. Small in human form), and he's the one holding a hanger. The other one has a wooden sword. He was a 4-year-old African American boy with black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a blue Dixie cup hat, white glasses with pink lenses, and a pair of yellow footy pajamas. His name was Toby Cunningham (Glasses Crow in human form). Glasses was playing Gomez Cruz while Mr. Small was playing Gomez's arch nemesis Captain Dimentio. "Blast you, Gomez Pan!" Mr. Small shouted, thrusting his sword at Glasses. "Take that! Give up, Captain Dimentio? Give up?" Glasses smirked while blocking his wooden sword. "Never!" Mr. Small hollerd, using the hanger to open a drawer under Glasses' pajama-clad feet. And the 4-year-old fell in! "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" While then, someone came in. It was a teenage girl with gray-blue eyes, chocolate brown hair in a short ponytail, a purple nightgown, orchid bloomers, magenta socks, and purple ballet slippers. She also wore a pair of purple glasses an orchid hair clip in the form of a star with five colors. Her name was Jess "PuppyLuver." She saw Mr. Small and said, "Oh no, Mr. Small. It was the left hand." "Oh yes, thank you, Jess." He switched the hanger from the right hand to the left hand. Jess "PuppyLuver," the eldest, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on Gomez Pan and all his marvelous adventures. While Jess went to the hallway, She said to someone, "Oh, Tidbit! Must we always take that nasty tonic?" Of what Jess is talking to, was a tan dog holding a tray on his head. His name was Tidbit. Tidbit, the butler, being a dog kept his opinions to himself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. He careful watch over the pillow and went to a small table. Tidbit lifted it with his ears, put it on the table, and pushed it a little so it won't drop. He walk to the pillow as he pick it up. "Take that!" Glasses cried. As Mr. Small and Glasses played around, hopping around the beds, Mr. Small called out, "Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons!" While then, Tidbit went to the bed, placed the pillow there, and fixed the sheets and blanket up "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" As when he hit, Mr. Small yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Glasses! You'll bruise me!" "I'm sorry, Mr. Small." Glasses said. As then, Tidbit picked up two blocks and brought them to the other blocks. Mr. Small and Glasses continued to play as they bounced on the bed, causing the pillow to fall off again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Mr. Small shouted. "Oh yes, I will." Glasses shouted back, "Take that!" When Tidbit placed the ABC on the top, he walked but quickly turned as he made a mistake. He got them to BAC. So he took the A block and move the B block and place it to the first. He smiled and walk to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard!" Mr. Small stabbed as his wooden sword, and it ripped through the sheets. Then Tidbit poured the tonic onto the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't!" Glasses cried, "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As he and Mr. Small moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against his. "Insolent pup!" Mr. Small snarled. Tidbit heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down as Glasses snapped, "Wicked pirate!" "Aha! I got you!" Mr. Small sneered. "You didn't either; you never touched me." Glasses smirked. When Tidbit licked it off, he was grossed out by that taste! And Glasses tried to stab Mr. Small twice, but the six-year-old dodged. "Take that! And that!" Glasses called, "And that!" When Glasses thrust his wooden sword under Mr. Small's arm, he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Mr. Small placed a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and fell to the floor. Mike came in and hear them shouts. "Boys, boys, less noise, please." Mike said without looking in front. He knocked the blocks down as Tidbit heard that, and he had to get them back together as he frowned in annoyance. "Oh, hi, Mike." Mr. Small said in a normal voice. But Glasses, who was still playing, looked down on his older friend. "You old bilge rat!" he cried. Mike then heard that and was insulted. "Wha-wha-what? Now see here, Glasses!" "Oh, not you, Mike. You see, he's Gomez Pan." Mr. Small reminded him. "And Mr. Small's Captain Dimentio." added Glasses. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Have you seen my cuff links?" Gomez asked, only to bump into Tidbit, causing him to knock the blocks down "Oh, Tidbit, for Pete's sake!" he shouted, walking past the annoyed dog, "Where are those cuff links?" Tidbit smashed the last blocks that were standing. "Cuff links, Mike?" Mr. Small asks. "Yes, Mr. Small, the gold ones." Mike said, as he continued looking around. "Glasses, the buried treasure," Mr. Small whispered to Glasses. "Where is it?" "I don't know, Mr. Small." Glasses said innocently. "The map, then. Where's the treasure map?" Mr. Small asked. "It got lost." Scooter said. While Mike was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers. He was shocked as he shouted "Oh my god! My waistcoat!" He grabbed an aquamarine waistcoat. Glasses skipped merrily and clapped his hands, crying, "Hurray! You found it! You found it!" Mike put on his waistcoat, but he didn't know that it got chalk all over his it. The one that's looking like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Glasses jumped in front of Mike and grabbed on his waistcoat. "Don't paw me, Glasses! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, so, he covered his waistcoat, shouting, "NO!" Momoka came in and said, "Mike, I'm serious! We mustn't be late for the prom." "Momoka, look!" Mike said, showing her his waistcoat. Momoka saw that and was shocked. "Mike!" "It's only chalk, Mike." Glasses said. "Why, Glasses!" exclaimed Momoka. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Jess said..." Mr. Small said. As when Mike heard what Mr. Small said, he now knew what was going on. "Jess? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door and called out, "JESS?!" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "JESS!" Jess heard him and came into the nursery. "Yes, Mike?" "Would you kindly expl-" Mike was about to say something, but Jess ran by him when she Momoka in her dress. "Oh, Momoka!" You simply lovely!" Jess said. "Oh, thank you, Jess." Momoka said. Mike turned to her in annoyance and said, "Jess..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Momoka said. "Momoka, if you don't mind, I'd..." Mike said, as Jess turned towards him and gasped in shock when she saw his vest. "Oh, Mike! What have you done to your vest?" Jess asked. Mike couldn't believe his ears. "What have I...?" He then turned, screaming in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" Momoka walked towards him with a damp washcloth. "Now, Mike, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his vest. "That's no excuse." He frowned while Jess, Mr. Small, and Glasses were putting the toys away. "Jess, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't." Jess said. "Well I say they are! Captain Demented! Gomez Pirate!" Mike said. "It's Gomez Pan, Jess told him. "Pan, pirate," Mike tried to put the collar around his neck. "That's completely poppycock!" "Oh no, Mike." "Mike have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "Absolute poppycock!" Mike finally got the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Mike." said Momoka, as she was about to put on his ultramarine bowtie. "Now, Mike. Now, Mike." He repeated of what Momoka said while Tidbit was almost done putting the blocks back up. Bout he stopped to listen "DARN IT, MOMOKA! THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU!" He put the tie on himself, only to make a furious tangle. "Mike, listen to me." Momoka fixed his tie neatly. "Momoka, the child's growing up." As when Tidbit picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully "It's high time she had a room of her own." He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. Jess gasped. "Mike!" Momoka cried. "What?!" Mr. Small cried. "No!" Glasses cried. Tidbit dropped all of the blocks as he couldn't believe what he was wearing and what Mike was doing. "I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!" He said as Sandy has her head low in sadness "And that's my last word on the matter!" he walked away, only nearly stomp Tidbit and tried to get out of the way. Mike couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps. Tidbit moved away, and he stopped fully as he nearly knocked the blocks again, only Mike bumped into him and knocked them down. Now he must move away before it happens, but he stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell, as Mike stepped on it and rolled around the nursery. "NO!" And when Tidbit was rolling by, the wagon was stopped and made Mike leap back and yell, "YEEOOAAAW!" He knocked into a dresser and pulled all of the toys down. Jess, Mr. Small, Glasses, and Momoka were shocked that Tidbit had bumped into the wall. As for Mike, the last of many toys fell on his head, the last is the jack-in-the-box, and up pop the jack, as it's stand on his head, which made Homer mad and annoying. "Oh!" they all said together, Homer heard them, and know that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he close his eyes waiting for them, but suddenly they ran pass him, which made Homer eyes widen shocks. As they run to Pluto, but Homer. "Poor Pluto." They said together again. Homer couldn't believe this, and can't believe what's he's hearing "Poor Pluto?" He look back, as he's very angry as he hop up on his feets and rumbled when he stomped up and shouts "OK! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting "OUT! OUT I SAY!" Scooter holding Pluto and refuse "No, Dad, no!" Homer grab Pluto's collor and shouted "YES! There'll be no more dogs for a butler in this house!" Scooter grab Pluto's tail, as Marge stop him by picking him up. As Homer drags Pluto out the room. Scooter was sad as he wave to him "Good bye, Pluto." Pluto wave back good bye. As Homer when out to the back as he's said "Poor Pluto. Oh, yes, poor Pluto. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Pluto and look for the rope, and couldn't find it "Blast it! Where is that rope?" He turn as he saw Pluto holding a rope in his mouth, Homer walk and take saying "Oh, thank you.." He tieing it up to his collar, as Pluto is giving him the sad look, Homer saw that and couldn't bear it "Oh, come on now, Pluto. D-Don't look at me like that." He walk to the fountain, which filling up Pluto's dish, as he pick it up and fill it more "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a butler at all You're… Well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're people. But, Sandy is just a squirrel." He place his water dish near him "And sooner or later, Pluto, people and squirrel have to grow up." He pet Pluto's head.